Heart shaped box
by Mitsuki97
Summary: This is a pretty long one shot, but please read it! . Boomer wants to confess to Bubbles, but he hasn't had the courage or time to do so. Will he be able to tell Bubbles? Will she accept it?
1. Heart shaped box

Hi! This is just a one shot~ I hope you like it! ^_^ Have and questions or comments, feel free to contact me~!

"Blossom!" Bubbles yelled as she headed downstairs. Her cheery voice ringing throughout the house.

"Bubbles! Shut up! It's too early!" Buttercup yelled at her younger sibling. But with those words a bucket of water came rushing down onto Buttercups face.

"Buttercup, you know not to be mean to bubbles." Blossom placed her hands on her hip as she placed the bucket next to her. Buttercup groaned as she sat up.

"I wasn't even mean. I was just stating the truth!" Buttercup rubbed her eyes and went to the bathroom. Blossom shrugged and walked over to Bubbles' room. She knocked on the slightly open door.

"Knock-knock! It's me. What did you need?" Blossom slowly entered Bubbles' room. She rushed over to her younger sister after she saw her laying on her bed sobbing.

"B-bubbles! What happened?" Blossom questioned. Bubbles sniffled and rubbed her eyes.

"I have nothing to wear!" Bubbles sobbed louder into her pillow. Blossom sighed and opened her closest, only to be ambushed my clothes.

"Bubbles you have plenty! Besides you never had trouble finding a new style in the past." Blossom dig her way upwards through the mountain of clothing. Bubbles sat up and hugged her childhood stuffed animal octi.

"I know! But I need a new way to arrange them and I have no idea what to do!" She hugged octi tightly. Blossom groaned and picked out a plaid baby blue skirt.

"How is this?" Blossom held it up.

Bubbles nodded. "I-I like it." She stood up next to her pink sister. And looked through her clothes with octi in one hand and shoes in the other.

"See, you have something to wear." Blossom smiled at her sister. Bubbles hugged Blossom and ran into her own bathroom that the professor built since buttercup complained it was too 'girlie'. Once Bubbles came out in her plaid baby blue skirt, loose white long sleeved frilled shirt, black stockings, and baby blue pumps she went over to Blossom. "B-blossom? Have you ever liked someone so much you would ask them out?" Bubbles blushed.

"Um… Well yes." Blossom blushed and adjusted her voice. "But what is your problem sister?"

Bubbles gulped. "W-well you see… I like Boomer ruff… a-and we've been friends for a while. But I never really asked him if he's ever had feelings for someone. He's so sweet and gentle Blossom! It makes my heart race when I stand next to him." Bubbles cheeks turned bright red. Blossom smiled and hugged her little sister.

"Then you go ask him! I know you can do it!" Blossom looked her sister in the eyes and smiled warmly at her. Hoping it would give her some confidence. Bubbles nodded and squealed excitedly. She rushed down the stairs and out the door to her bike as she waited for her sisters so they could venture to school. Buttercup leaned against Bubbles door frame as she looked at Blossom who was still sitting on Bubbles' bed.

"So she likes a rowdy ruff?" Buttercup moved and stood next to Blossom.

"It seems to be so." Blossom stiffly laughed.

"If he hurts her, you know what I promised." Buttercup stared at her sister seriously.

"Yes, I remember. You'll beat the hell out of the poor fellow." Blossom stood.

"Exactly." Buttercup laughed. "Now it's time to leave." Buttercup exited the room and down to where Bubbles had been waiting. Blossom followed her raven haired sister.

"Let's go!" Blossom cheered as they all got on their bikes and raced off to school. When they arrived Boomer was waiting behind a tree for Bubbles. Blossom spotted him as did Buttercup, but they left it alone so their sister could experience puppy love.

"Bubbles, I have to go tutor someone today. Soooo later!" Blossom locked her bike down and ran towards the red bricked school. Bubbles tilted her head.  
"That was weird…" Bubbles looked at her sister. "Looks like it's just you and me having a free period off right Butter…cup?" Bubbles felt her heart drop as Buttercup had vanished. "Or maybe it's just me." She gulped and started to walk over to where Boomer had been 'hiding'. Bubbles rested her hand on the bark of the tree.

"Hi B-boomer." Bubbles blushed. Boomer smiled at cute small framed blonde.

"Hi Bubbles." Boomer hugged her gently as if she was fragile china. Bubbles looked around nervously.

She stiffly laugh. "haha, s-so My seventeenth birthday is coming up and I was just wondering if, um…" Bubbles throat dried up as she looked at the dark blue rowdy ruff. Boomer tilted his head. "You were wondering if I would go. Of course I would! Don't be silly!" Boomer smiled at the blushing puff.

"W-well it was something like that." Bubbles laughed shyly. Boomer suddenly jumped up.

"Are you ok Boomer?" Bubbles tilted her head. Boomer blushed at the sight of her and nodded his head.

"Ah, um, yes! Yes, I am!" Boomer shoved his hands into his pockets. Boomer and Bubbles laughed as they walked to class. Boomer felt so warm inside when he was around her. He was defiantly going to tell her this weekend exactly how he felt. The day went on slowly as Boomer checked his phone, he say it was Friday the 25th, of May. Tomorrow was Bubbles birthday party. He sighed and held a small heart shaped box close to his chest. The school day had finally ended after eight hours of agonizing school work. Boomer waited for Bubbles in their usual spot. As he waited his brothers passed by with the Blossom and Buttercup. They looked as if it was a serious conversation. Boomer shook his head and placed the heart shaped box into his pocket, until bubbles greeted him cheerfully.

"Hi Boomer!" she hugged him.

"Hi bubbles, I have a question." Boomer took her hand in his, but his throat ran dry. 'Uh…Would you… like to ride our bikes home together?" Boomer smiled at her sheepishly. Bubbles nodded and smiled.

"Sure!" She locked arms with him as they walked over to the bike rack. As they rode their bikes home, Boomer noticed how the wind was blowing. He knew it would make it hard for Bubbles to hear what he was saying.

"Bubbles… Daisuki." He smiled gently as he looked at her. Bubbles continued to hum without noticing what Boomer had said. Bubbles skidded to a stop as did Boomer when they arrived at her home.

"This is my stop." Bubbles giggled.

"I s-suppose it is." Boomer stuttered. He gripped the velvet heart shaped box and tug it out from in his pocket. Boomer blushed as Bubbles had suddenly grabbed him by his shirt and pressed her lips against his. They melted into each other's arms for a few seconds, until they heard so other bikes stopping. Bubbles Pulled away from their bittersweet kiss and waved goodbye to Boomer before she went inside for the night. Bubbles ran to her room and flopped onto her bed. Blossom and Buttercup entered her room quietly.

"Bubbles?" The asked in unison. Bubbles looked at them with a love struck expression.

"Girls! I did it! Well sort of." She hugged octi.

"What do you mean?" Blossom questioned.

"I sort of… kissed Boomer." Bubbles blushed and shielded her face with octi. Blossom looked at Bubbles speechless.

"Gah. Well t-that's good! I'm glad you're breaking out of your shell." Blossom smiled. Buttercup looked too angry to speak. Her body language scream she was going to kill someone.

"Um… Buttercup go take a nap." Blossom gestured Buttercup to leave. Buttercup stiffly left Bubbles' room while she mumbled some gibberish and insults towards Boomer.

"Bubbles be careful. We don't want you getting hurt. Okay?" Blossom cupped Bubbles' hand in hers and then left without another word. Bubbles tilted her head as she got ready for bed she didn't see her sisters. She turned all the lights off except her night light next to her bed and snuggled with octi. After their long slumber the doorbell rang. Bubbles shot up out of her bed.

"What? What was that?" She stood up and put her slippers on. She went to the door and opened it. It was boomer holding a bouquet of white lilies and the small heart shaped box was attached too it. Bubbles blushed and tried to brush her hair with her fingers.

"B…Boomer what are you doing here?" Bubbles questioned.

Boomer took a deep breath. "Bubbles. I… I have something to say." Boomer's face was flushed at the sight of bubbles in her baby blue night gown and fuzzy baby blue slippers.

"Yes, Boomer?" Bubbles heart began to pound as she stared at her counterpart.

"B…Bubbles, for a long time I have liked- No, loved you. Ever since you were nice to me when we were little my feelings for you bloomed. You were always so sweet, and nice! It's time I asked you. Bubbles would you be my girlfriend!?" Boomer's held the flowers out to Bubbles. His rushed and sudden confession had Bubbles speechless and blushing. Bubbles nodded her head. "Of course!" Boomer hugged her. "I'm so glad!" He gently let go and gave her the Flowers. "There's a box on there. I want you to read it after I'm gone ok?" Bubbles nodded at Boomers words. Boomer smiled and gave her a small kiss on the lips. Boomer gave her another hug. "It's my time to go. I'll see you again one day." Boomer smiled softly at his love. Bubbles tilted her head. "O…Okay?" Bubbles watched Boomer get on his dark blue bike. She watched his figured slowly fade. Bubbles went back to her room. Her sisters hadn't woken up. It was Saturday after all. Bubbles got a vase and some water for her flowers. As she sat down on her bed and undid the bouquet, she remembered the small hearted shaped box. As Bubbles opened it there was a diamond ring and a letter in it. She tilted her head and read it out loud to herself

"_Dear Bubbles,_

_I figured by the time you are reading this I'm going to be off too defeat Him. He had been threatening the destruction of you girls and Townsville. We didn't want anything to happen too you three so we are going to his dimension and put an end to Him. I'm sorry if I don't make it back, but I promise we will not fail this mission. I will protect, even if that means I will not live. Bubbles please keep smiling and being kind. You don't know how much that has helped me. I wanted to ask you to be my girlfriend and I've wanted to ask for your hand in marriage but seeing as we aren't old enough please take this promise ring and never forget it. So before we left I wanted you to at least know I felt the same way about you… Bubbles I love you with all of my heart and I'll try to get back to you, but for now. Please wait for me my perfect calla lily. _

_-Love Boomer." _

Bubbles gripped the letter tightly and began to cry.

She whispered to herself. "I love you too Boomer…I'll wait." She held octi once again and softly cried with the letter in her hand…

-_End-_

Alight! Well I feel like that was very sloppy! But I also had an idea for the letters of Blossom and Buttercup. So if you guys want me to make a story like this one just with them I can. ^_^ Just leave a comment on who you would like to be written about first and thank you for reading!


	2. Leather boxing gloves

Forgive meeeee! I have been slacking off a lot (;-;) But I have buttercup's and Butch's point of view in the story~! So please enjoy! Any questions or comments fell free to contact me ^_^

"Blossom!" bubbles cried.

Buttercup had jumped off her bed and landed on the cold and slightly cushioned floor. Buttercup climbed back into her bed.

"Ow!" buttercup said quietly to herself. She grunted, while she took a deep breathe.

"Bubbles! Shut up! It's too early!" buttercup yelled at her younger sibling. She immediately regretted it as soon as she heard bubbles' sniffling. Blossom rushed into Buttercups room and dumped a bucket of water on her sisters' face.

"Buttercup, you know not to be mean to Bubbles." Blossom set the bucket aside and placed her hands on her hips. Buttercup shot up from where she had been laying down.

"I wasn't being mean! I was just saying the truth!" Buttercup sighed and stood up. "I'm to go get ready."

Blossom sighed and left Buttercups room. As she did so Buttercup turned on the shower. While she hooked up her green iPhone too an auxiliary chord and blasted _somewhere in never land _by_ All-time low. _She closed the curtains to the bathroom window and got in the shower; humming along to the tune. When she stepped into the shower the water was warm and calming, But not until a loud thud omitted from the bathroom. She slowly reached for a towel when a rough hand gently grabbed her wrist. Buttercup took a sharp breathe.

"Butch is it you?" Buttercup asked. She could hear a quiet snicker.

"Yeah it's me." Butch released Buttercups hand. Buttercup turned off the shower and reached for her clothes on the towel rack. As her hand wondering the cold metal, she felt clothes eventually rub against her hand. Butch gave a small laugh.

"Still the same I see." Butch commented.

"Yep, I'm the same as when you last saw me. Which was yesterday you moron." Buttercup let out a laugh. She hopped out of the shower wearing black loose fight jeans, and an emerald green tank top. Buttercup stretched her back as she looked over at butch sitting on the bathroom rug. She smiled and straightened back up.

"So got anything for me today?" She asked cheerfully.

"All I have is some gum and these." He reached into his back pack and pulled out a pair of leather boxing gloves. Buttercup stared at the boxing gloves in curiosity.

"Where did you get these?" She asked as she tilted her head to the side.

Butch sighed. "I found them yesterday outside of the gym. No one seemed to claim them after I ran around the gym like an idiot trying to return them to their owner."

Buttercup snickered. "Of course you would do that." She smiled at Butch. Buttercup glanced up at the clock and shook her hair off , then proceeded to put the rest of her clothing on which was a black leather jacket, socks, and emerald green converse. As she tied her shoe laces she held up a small envelope to Butch.

He tilted his head "What's this?"

Buttercup stood back up and patted his head. "It's Bubbles' birthday party invite." She held out her hand to help Butch get up.

"I see." Butch took her hand and stood up. "Hopefully I can make it..." Butch whispered too himself.

Buttercup tilted her head at her counterpart. "What did you say?" She inched closer to him.

"I-it was nothing, I swear!" Butch's cheeks flushed at how close Buttercup was to him. Buttercup stared at his eyes for a few seconds before backing off of Butch.

"I'll let it slide for now; but you need to go, it's almost time for school." Buttercup pressed her hands against Butch's back and guided him towards the window. "Have a nice flight too your bike!" Buttercup gave him a push out of the window. Butch didn't start flying for a few seconds as he stared at the window he had just been pushed out of like humpty dumpty. He sighed and right before he made impact with the ground he stopped mid fall and hovered over the grass. He stared at the ground for a small moment in time before his eyes started to tear up.

"I…I can't tell her…" Butch gripped a small piece of paper in his hand and placed it in the tattered and beaten leather gloves. As Butch flew away from the two-story tall house he couldn't help but shedding a few tears and wiping them away quickly in desperation too stop them from running down his cheeks any more. He faded into the sunrise towards his home. Buttercup glanced out the window before stepping out of the bathroom. A sudden rush of heat ran too her cheeks.

"Why is my heart beating so fast?" She gripped the middle of her chest, but only shook her head and headed towards Bubbles' room to check up on her. Before she entered the room she heard her two sisters talking about the ones they liked. Buttercup stayed near the door to listen to what her baby sister had to say. Buttercup could hear Bubbles stutter.

"W-well you see… I like Boomer ruff… a-and we've been friends for a while. But I never really asked him if he's ever had feelings for someone. He's so sweet and gentle Blossom! It makes my heart race when I stand next to him." Buttercup placed a hand over her mouth so she wouldn't interrupt her sisters' conversation. Buttercup gripped her mouth even harder as she heard Blossom speak.

"Then you go ask him! I know you can do it!" Blossom encouraged. Before long she heard Bubbles' excited squeal. Buttercups breathe stopped as her blonde sister ran straight past her and out the door.

Buttercup gave a sigh of relief and then leaned on the door frame of Bubbles' room, before Blossom could leave.

"So she likes a rowdy ruff?" Moved and stood next to Blossom

"It seems to be so." Blossom stiffly laughed.

"If he hurts her, you know what I promised." Buttercup stared at her sister seriously.

"Yes, I remember. You'll beat the hell out of the poor fellow." Blossom stood.

"Exactly." Buttercup laughed. "Now it's time to leave." Buttercup exited the room and down to where Bubbles had been waiting. Blossom soon joined her sisters.

"Let's go!" Blossom cheered as they all got on their bikes and raced off to school. As they arrived at the school Buttercup noticed Boomer.

"Let's give them some time alone." Blossom stared at Buttercup to come with her. Buttercup sighed and growled towards Boomers direction. "Fine." Buttercup hated seeing her sister grow up. She didn't want her to become boy crazy like Blossom was when they first entered high school.

"Bubbles, I have to go tutor someone today. Soooo later!" Blossom locked her bike down and ran towards the red bricked school.

"Looks like it's just you and me having a free period off right Butter…cup?" Bubbles felt her heart drop as Buttercup had vanished. Blossom and Buttercup met each other inside the school. As they walked Buttercup's heart froze when she saw butch heading towards her. Her pulse began to pick up the closer he got too them. '_What is going on with me?'_ Buttercup thought to herself.

"Hey buttercup. Hey Blossom." Butch greeted them.

"Hey pinker. Sup B-cup." Brick snickered. Buttercup growled at Brick.

"Hi Butch, and Hello Brick." Blossom waved at both of them.

"Hey Butch, Yo low weight." Buttercup laughed, as Butch snickered at Brick. Blossom covered her mouth with her hand and giggled. Brick gritted his teeth.

"You said you'd never mention that again!" Brick snapped.

"Well, you were more of an ass than usual, so I had to pull out the big guns." Buttercup continued to laugh. She remembered when they were at a weight lifting competition. Brick had been bragging to Blossom at how much he could lift. The day of the competition Buttercup and Butch had both lifted twice as much as Brick could. He made them both swear never too tell anyone else.

"Ah, I remember it like it was yesterday." Buttercup took in a deep breath and laughed with Butch. Brick bit his lip and locked arms with Blossom, throwing her off guard.

"Let us go, Blossom." Brick tugged her gently away from the green pair. As they watched Blossom stumble while the walked away, Buttercup glanced over at Butch and felt the same heat as this morning starting to rush to her cheeks. She looked away from him and started to walk briskly to class.

"H-hey! Wait!" Butch tried to walk with Buttercup.

"Huh? O-oh, sorry!" Buttercup slowed down. "Just a little jumpy right now."

Butch tilted his head. "Okay?"

"Hey, um, I'm just gonna go to class." Buttercup adjusted her voice and gave Butch a small hug before walking to class. As she walked she felt the same pain in her chest, from before.

"Why does my chest hurt so much?" Buttercup whispered to herself as she entered the classroom. After the long and enduring eight hours she went to the bicycle rack and unlocked her emerald green mountain bike. Butch came up behind her with his motorcycle helmet on.

"BOO!" he put his hands around Buttercup's waist.

"AHHH!" Buttercup instinctively stepped on his foot, twisted her waist body and punched him in the chest. Butch fell to the ground gasping for air, as he took off his helmet.

"M…My… god. Y…You've gotten…stronger." Butch gave a small laugh.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry! I just… instincts, and you and then! I'm so sorry." Buttercup kneeled down next to Butch still apologizing.

"Haha, it's okay. Nothing to worry about." He sat up. "But backpacks are not comfortable to land on." Butch stretched his back.

"Ah, sorry!" Buttercup gave him a hug. Butch blushed and smiled.

"Again, don't worry about it. I'm a big boy." He laughed and stood up. "Oh, hey! Want to ride my bike home?" Butch asked.

"Sure!" Buttercup answered excitedly. She gripped the strap of her back pack.

"You can but that in my saddle bag." Butch pointed at Buttercups black backpack. Butch set his back pack down next too Buttercup.

"Wait right here." Butch ran off into the students parking a lot, until a laud roar of an engine eroded from the lot. Within a few seconds a forest green Suzuki 805 boulevard with bright green led lights slowly came to a stop in front of the side walk. Buttercup walked over to Butch and placed both of their back packs in separate saddle bags. She placed her foot on the small bar that helps her get onto the back seat. She wrapped her arms around Butch's chest.

"Wait one minute you." He kept the bike stable as he took his helmet off. "Put this on."

Buttercup stared at the black helmet. "No way!" She protested, but butch placed it on top of her head.

"You either put it on or I force it on." Butch gave her a stern look. Buttercup sighed and put the helmet on. "Can we go now?" She urged.

Butch smiled. "Hold on tight!" He started driving off slowly until they got too an empty street and he blazed on through. Buttercup smiled as she held onto Butch. He looked over his shoulder and saw her smile.

"You're so cute when you are happy." Butch smiled.

Buttercup tilted her head. "What did you say?" Buttercup questioned.

Butch shook his head. "Nothing!" Butch kept looking forward. After a few short minutes he stopped the bike right before they were at the puffs home.

"Hey, um, I have something for you." Butch put the side stand up. "But I need you to hop off real fast." He smiled at her. Buttercup stood up, balanced her hands on his shoulders. Her footsteps made a small sound on the concrete. "So what is it?" Buttercup rocked back and forth from toe to heel. Butch set the bike to rest and opened up the right saddle bag. "Do you remember those boxing gloves?" Butch questioned.

"Yes, I do." Buttercup yawned real fast and then went back to waiting. Butch placed a note in the newly polished boxing gloves. "Here you go!" He opened Buttercups hands and placed them in her palms.

"Wow! These are awesome! A-Are you sure I can have them?" Buttercup held her blush down. Butch smiled and nodded. "Of course you can have them." Buttercup gave Butch a tight hug.

"Oh thank you! I can't wait to use them! Hey want to go to the gym tomorrow?" Buttercup let go of Butch. "Um… Maybe. But I most likely can't." Butch's voice was very hoarse.

"What? What do you mean?" Buttercup's happy atmosphere started to wash away like foot prints in the sand. "Well…" Butch glanced at his watch. "I-I have to go soon. But before I do. I love you." Butch walked over to Buttercup. He tilted her chin back slightly and gently pressed his lips against hers. Buttercup shut her eyes tightly. She pushed him away, "I don't understand! Why are you doing this?" Buttercup felt tears in the corner of her eyes. Butch looked toward the ground sadly. "I can't tell you exactly why. But please, just tell me if you love me back." Butch looked at her weakly. Buttercup lowered her head, "Love you... Of course I love you! Ever since we were kids I loved you!" Buttercup looked up at Butch with tears running down he cheeks. Buttercup gripped the boxing gloves and started to run home.

"Buttercup wait!" Butch rested on his bike feeling very heavy. Buttercup wiped her tears away as she ran. _'I don't understand. Why would he say that too me, why would I say that too him!'_ Buttercup saw the lights shining from her house. "I can't let them see me." Buttercup ran behind one of the bushes.

"Good, Blossoms already home." Buttercup flew straight too her rooms window and quietly entered her room. She flopped onto her bed and screamed into her pillow, only to be surprised by footsteps in her room. She looked up and Butch was standing in her room shyly.

"You forgot you back pack." He set her bag down.

"Why?" Buttercup stared at him.

"Why what?" Butch said softly.

Buttercup growled. "Why did you say you love me?"

"The same reason why you answered. Too tell you how I felt before I had to leave." Butch sighed.

"I really have to go now… Please take good care of yourself." Butch wiped away a few of his own tears and hurried out of her window. Buttercup looked at the Boxing gloves that were now on her dresser. A small green piece of paper peeked out of the right boxing glove. Buttercup took it out of the glove, but before she could read it she heard her sister's voice. Buttercup set the note aside, wiped away any remaining tears and went too Bubbles' room.

"Bubbles?" The asked in unison. Bubbles looked at them with a love struck expression.

"Girls! I did it! Well sort of." Bubbles hugged her childhood toy octi.

"What do you mean?" Blossom questioned.

"I sort of… kissed Boomer." Bubbles blushed and shielded her face with octi. Blossom looked at Bubbles speechless.

"Gah. Well t-that's good! I'm glad you're breaking out of your shell." Blossom smiled. Buttercup looked too angry to speak. Her body language scream she was going to kill someone.

"Um… Buttercup go take a nap." Blossom gestured Buttercup to leave. Buttercup stiffly left Bubbles' room while she mumbled some gibberish and insults towards Boomer. As Buttercup re-entered her room she closed her window sadly and grabbed the note. As she opened it she sat down on her bed. Buttercup quietly read it too herself.

"_Dear Buttercup,_

_If you are reading this then, I'm glad you aren't too mad at me. The reason I told you my feelings, is because I am packing to go and defeat him with my brothers. He threatened Townsville, he threatened you. I won't let anything happen to you for as long as I live, for as long as I breathe, I will protect you. I'm sorry I have to tell you this on a piece of paper, but please don't hold this against me. I hope when I return we can be together... maybe we can even get married. But until then, train hard every day, and don't forget about the memories we made together. I love you, forever and always. _

_Love,_

_Butch"_

Buttercup's eyes widened. "I-I'm sorry Butch. I wish I could take those words back, I wish I could have been nicer too you… I'm sorry… I'm so sorry!" Tears began to all freely from buttercup's cheeks as she softly placed the note beside her. "I'll love you too, I'll do everything I can to make up for this day. I promise Butch… I promise." Buttercup stared at the leather boxing gloves Butch had given her and began to softly sob.

–_End_

Oh god, I know not what I hath done! Haha. Well I hoped you liked it! Sorry if it got sloppy towards the end (;-;) buuuttt any questions or comments feel free to contact me. Who needs a hug? (/T-T)/ 


	3. Wrinkled pages and withered roses

I've been wanting to finish the series of just these three one shots. I really hope this one turned out alright. I'm a bit rusty! I hope you enjoy~! ^.^ Have any questions or comments, feel free to contact me!~

* * *

"Blossom!" Bubbles whined.

Blossom had been up long before her siblings. She sighed, taking a sip from her tea and scooting her chair back. She began to walk up the stairs calmly.

"Shut up Bubbles! We do this almost every morning!." Buttercup groaned and turned in her bed. Blossom rolled her eyes at their bantering, until she heard Bubbles' soft sniffling. She briskly walked to her bathroom and filled a pail with water. Buttercup's door swung open, as Blossom rushed in and splashed water on her. 'Just another day, isn't it?' Blossom sighed internally, as Buttercup wiped her face off and shook her messed hair.

Blossom placed her hands on her hips, "Buttercup, you know better than to be mean to Bubbles." She stated as she set the bucket aside.

Buttercup scoffed and crossed her arms. "You know I don't mean her harm! It's just… _every_ morning?" the green puff shivered and began to walk to her own bathroom.

"At least I don't have to tell you to get ready." Blossom giggled and left her room. The faint patter of water in the distance made her smile, 'She's finally learning.' Blossom stretched her arms as she walked back down to her cup of tea. She took smalls sips, while gazing out the window. A nice bright and sunny day, once again. She sighed and closed her eyes, until she heard Bubbles' cry once more. Blossom finished her tea and floated up to her sister.

Gently knocking on Bubbles' door she peaked through, casual laughing turned into a more serious note as Buttercup's eyes met with Blossoms."Knock-knock! It's me. What did you need?" Blossom slowly entered Bubbles' room. She rushed over to her younger sister after she saw her laying on her bed sobbing.

"B-bubbles! What happened?" Blossom questioned. Bubbles sniffled and rubbed her eyes.

"I have nothing to wear!" Bubbles sobbed louder into her pillow. Blossom sighed and opened her closest, only to be ambushed my clothes.

"Bubbles you have plenty! Besides you never had trouble finding a new style in the past." Blossom dig her way upwards through the mountain of clothing. Bubbles sat up and hugged her childhood stuffed animal Octi.

"I know! But I need a new way to arrange them and I have no idea what to do!" She hugged Octi tightly. Blossom groaned and picked out a plaid baby blue skirt.

"How is this?" Blossom held it up.

Bubbles nodded. "I-I like it." She stood up next to her pink sister. And looked through her clothes with Octi in one hand and shoes in the other.

"See, you have something to wear." Blossom smiled at her sister. Bubbles hugged Blossom and ran into her own bathroom that the professor built since buttercup complained it was too 'girlie'. Once Bubbles came out in her plaid baby blue skirt, loose white long sleeved frilled shirt, black stockings, and baby blue pumps she went over to Blossom. "B-blossom? Have you ever liked someone so much you would ask them out?" Bubbles blushed.

"Um… Well yes." Blossom blushed and adjusted her voice. "But what is your problem sister?"

Bubbles gulped. "W-well you see… I like Boomer ruff… a-and we've been friends for a while. But I never really asked him if he's ever had feelings for someone. He's so sweet and gentle Blossom! It makes my heart race when I stand next to him." Bubbles cheeks turned bright red. Blossom smiled and hugged her little sister.

"Then you go ask him! I know you can do it!" Blossom looked her sister in the eyes and smiled warmly at her. Hoping it would give her some confidence. Bubbles nodded and squealed excitedly. She rushed down the stairs and out the door to her bike as she waited for her sisters so they could venture to school. Buttercup leaned against Bubbles door frame as she looked at Blossom who was still sitting on Bubbles' bed.

"So she likes a rowdy ruff?" Buttercup moved and stood next to Blossom.

"It seems to be so." Blossom stiffly laughed.

"If he hurts her, you know what I promised." Buttercup stared at her sister seriously.

"Yes, I remember. You'll beat the hell out of the poor fellow." Blossom stood.

"Exactly." Buttercup laughed. "Now it's time to leave." Buttercup exited the room and down to where Bubbles had been waiting. Blossom followed her raven haired sister.

"Let's go!" Blossom cheered as they all got on their bikes and raced off to school. When they arrived Boomer was waiting behind a tree for Bubbles. Blossom spotted him as did Buttercup, but they left it alone so their sister could experience puppy love.

"Let's give them some time alone." Blossom stared at Buttercup to come with her. She rolled her eyes at her sisters growl toward the younger ruff. "Fine." Buttercup spat. Blossom hated watching Bubbles grow up just as much as Buttercup. She remember how boy crazed she was. Blossom shivered at the memories and quickly turned to Bubbles.

"Bubbles, I have to go tutor someone today. Soooo later!" Blossom locked her bike down and ran towards the red bricked school. Bubbles tilted her head.  
"That was weird…" Bubbles looked at her sister.

Buttercup had met up with Blossom within the confines of their school. Blossom smiled at Buttercup but quickly noticed her sisters expression drop as Butch approached them.

"Hey Buttercup. Hey Blossom." Butch greeted the two happily.

"Hello pinker. Sup B-cup." Brick snickered as Buttercup growled at him.

"Hi Butch, and Hello Brick."Blossom waved at the both of them.

Buttercup smirked, "Hey butch, Yo low weight."Buttercup roared with laughter as Butch snickered. Blossom quickly covered her mouth with her hand so Brick hopefully didn't see her giggles. She giggled more as Brick began to grit his teeth.

"You said you'd never mention that again!" Brick snapped.

Blossom watched her sassy sister shrug. "Well you were being more of and ass than usual, so I had to pull out the big guns."Her sister mocked and continued to laugh. Blossom remember how she went to watch Buttercups weight lighting competition. Brick waltzed up to her and began to talk about how much he could lift. She scoffed at the thought, which was followed by a snort as she remember the crimson ruff's defeat. "Ah, I remember it like it was yesterday." Buttercup took in a deep breath and laughed with Butch once more.

Blossom blushed as Brick's first instinct was to lock as with her, "Let us go Blossom." Brick tugged her away from the pair. She stumbled for a few steps before regaining her balance. "What was that all about?" Blossom tilted her head as she noticed Brick's bitten lip. His concentration finally broke, "Um, Brick?" She questioned.

"Hm? What? Oh! I was just... I er, sorry!" He quickly let go of Blossoms arm, and rubbed the back of his head. She blushed and held onto her book bag. Her heart raced as she remembered his warmth. Blossom quickly shook her head and snapped back into reality.

"So pre-cal has been pretty easy." She stiffly tried to make a subject of conversation. Which made Brick's dazed expression shed off of him, "Oh! Y-Yeah. It has been. Hey, um, pinkerbell, I was wondering if I may ask you a question."He stammered and shoved his hands into his pockets.

Blossom smiled and looked up at him, "Of course!" She stopped, and turned sharply to face him. Brick's face flushed as she did so. "I was just wondering if you maybe wanted to go… o-out, er, tonight. You know, with me?" Brick gulped, as he looked down at Blossom. Her gaze never leaving his. Her heart raced, as she froze in her place. '_Did he really just ask me out?_' She blinked, as her face began to flush.

"I'd love to!" She jumped up and hugged him. '_Ohmygod, Ohmygod, Ohmygod._' Brick reluctantly hugged her back, pulling her close to him. She sighed and buried her face into his chest. Only to hear him adjust his voice. Blossom widened her eyes and quickly retreated from their embrace. "S-Sorry." She blurted nervous. "How about I pick you up at 5'o clock?" Brick choked out. She nodded as her flushed face turned into a faint blush, that kissed her cheeks.

"That sounds perfect." The blushing puff smiled as Brick held out his arm to her once more. She gently took it and placed her other on top of his. Brick tried to withhold his sigh of relief.

Once they reached their class, after an hour of wondering around, Blossom couldn't help but think of what would happen. '_My chest is tightening __s__o much at the thought of him. What's wrong with me? It's just Brick.' _She shook her head as she starred out one of the classroom windows. A soft sigh escaping from her. She didn't move from her position until she heard the bell blare. She quickly packed up her books, and hurried to her other classes. She wanted to get through with her schooling as quickly as she could. Each classes passed by, one after the other; until she heard the final bell ring. She floated up above her peers and zipped through the halls to get to her bike. Only to notice Brick leaning against the rack, holding her lock and helmet.

"My, my you're in a rush." He smirked as she hovered back down and retrieved her belongings. She stuck her tongue out at him, with her blush kissed cheeks.

"I am not! It just so happens, that I have to help Amber with a project." She huffed as she rolled her bike back.

"I've never seen you go sonic the hedgehog speed for a project." He chuckled and ruffled her hair. His cool allure had risen once again. Blossom hopped onto her bike hurriedly. She strapped on her helmet and rode next to Brick.

"Just because I'm rushing home to look at outfits, does _not_ mean I'm over thinking things." Blossom puffed out her chest as she began to ride away.

"I'm sure it isn't." Brick smiled, as watched her ride away. Blossom quickly rode her bubble gum pink bike home, and neatly set under the iron canopy. Leaving her helmet and lock in the bike's basket, she rushed into the house. Frantically looking around to see if anyone was home. To her pleasure, she was the first to be there. She hovered up to her room, locking the door after she enter. Her neat room was about to look as if a whirl wind had hit it. She took a deep breath and began to search her closet and dresser for the perfect outfit.

She held up a white button up blouse, and jet black pencil skirt up to herself while looking in the mirror. She scrunched her nose and tossed the ensemble aside. Her next choice was a sleek bubble gum pink dress, with a black satin frill at the bottom hem of the dress, as well as at the waist. She tilted her head back and forth before tossing it aside to the pile.'_Now I finally understand what bubbles meant, when she never has anything to wear.'_ She blew her bangs out of her eyes, and decided to try one more outfit. She held up an onyx colored, off the shoulder top, and a baby pink tightly pleated skirt. She smiled and laid it to the side while she washed up. After her quick shower, she glanced at the clock; reading that it had just turn to be four exactly. She shivered and quickly began to get ready, drying her long hair, and coating on a small layer of makeup. '_Now for the finishing touches.'_ She thought as she dressed. Checking herself thoroughly in the mirror, she squealed and placed a few sterling silver bracelets upon her wrist. Blossom glanced down at her phone, and notice it was already, 4:50pm. She shivered with excitement, brushed her hair once more before, placing her signature bow on top of her high pony tail. She jumped as the door bell buzzed. '_He's here!'_ She squealed quietly and opened the door.

"Hey, you're here kind of early." She giggled, as Brick starred at her. "Hey, I heard pictures last forever." She winked, swaying her hips as she passed him, and heading to the passenger seat of his charger. Brick blinked as he rushed to go open her door, "I must say, you do… take my breath away." He gently closed her door, as the charger purred. He smiled and slide across the hood to get to the drivers side. Getting in with one swift motion.

"Wow, you like to make a big entrance don't you?" She bumped her shoulder with his. "Whoa, whoa. Easy there." He winked at her, while he put his seat belt on, "If you get scared, don't be afraid to hold onto me." He smirked at her. She opened her mouth to speak, but right as she did, he switched gears, and calmly back out of her drive way. His eyes flared up as she began to switch gears, to speed up the car. Blossom's eyes widened as she saw the increasing speed.

"S-Stop!" She held onto his arm, and closed her eyes tightly. He smiled and gradually slowed to the speed limit. He leaned over to her, while watching the road and whispered, "Told'ya." He leaned back up and laughed as her cheeks puffed out. Blossom placed her hands into her lap as she noticed all the lights that dangled from the trees, and how the restaurants were filled with laughter. This was a side of Townsville she had yet to see. Brick pulled over to the valet, and gave his keys to the respective man who greeted them with a smile. Blossom held her hands together as she looked around, Brick smiled, as he gazed at her with admiration. She leaned over and subtly point at a small quiet looking restaurant out of the lot.

"I want to go there." She stated, as her eyes fluttered. The lights gleaming within her eyes. He nodded and stuck his arm out for her, she smiled and gladly took it. The strode over to the tiny cafe. The hostess, sat them under the few oaks that they had. The cobblestone mixed well with the wooden look the whole area had. Blossom folded her hands in her lap, glancing around at everything. Brick took the menu in his hand and looked at the cuisine. "A water on el rocks sounds amazing."He winked at Blossom, trying to keep his cool. She smiled and giggled, as she picked up the menu. After a few minutes a cheerful waitress came to their aid, "Hello! My name is Sophia. I will be your server tonight, what would you like anything to drink?" Sophia held her notepad out.

"I'll just have a water." Brick smiled at her. Blossom shivered, as she felt her chest tighten.

"Oh! I'll just have… I suppose a water as well." Blossom smiled at the waitress and continued to look at the menu. Studying it intensely. Brick placed his hand on top of the menu and brought it down, "This is a date Bloss, not a pop quiz." He chuckled, and leaned his cheek into his palm. Blossom smiled sheepishly as she put the menu down. "So, why did you ask me out in the first place?" She tilted her head, but quickly lifted it back up as the waters where placed in front of them. "Are you two ready to order?" The waitress chirped happily. Brick nodded then look at me, as I reciprocated.

"I'll have the salmon, with rice, and steamed veggies." Brick handed his menu to Sophia, not letting his gaze off of me.

"And I-I'll have just the wood grilled snapper, with just steamed veggies." I looked down at the table as I handed her the menu. She smiled and nodded as she briskly walked off to tend to other tables. Brick placed his hand over mine, "The reason I asked you out, is because… i-is because I..." He tried to clear his throat, until a guitarist came up to the table. The kind looking boy played random rhythms, and tunes. Blossom clapped along happily, as the boy bathed in her attention. Brick puffed out one of his cheeks, as he sighed. '_Maybe I won't be able to tell her…'_ He swirled his thumbs as he enjoyed the young boy's performance. Once it was over, Blossom turned back to Brick and smiled happily. She sighed and wiggled her fingers to interlace with hers, "As you were saying?" She gazed into his eyes like a newly brought home puppy. Brick choked on air, from her adorable looks. "Ah, y-yes. The reason I asked you out is because tomo-" Brick was cut off with Sophia and one other waiter as they laid the few out in front of them. The scent filling the air. "Enjoy!" Sophia clapped her hands together before taking her leave to attend to other guests. Blossom looked at her food, and began to eat. '_Maybe I'll just ask him in the car.'_ As she continued to eat, every bite got better, and better.

"Wow, this is amazing!"She giggled and held her cheek in delight. Brick chuckled as he enjoyed the meal as well. Within a few minutes both of their plates had been polished. Blossom, covered her mouth as she yawned.

"Getting tired already?" Brick smirked. Blossom tried to shake her head, but she sheepishly smiled, as a faint blush crept upon her cheeks. "How about we go home after I pay." He smiled warmly at her. Blossom's chest tightened once more as she began to study his features more. He had truly grown up from when they were young. Blossom nodded and sat up straight.

Sophia dropped off the check as soon as she saw the both of them adjust. Brick swiftly payed the bill and stood. Holding his hand out toward Blossom. She gently took his large, warm hand. _'Warm hands...He must have a warm heart.'_ She smiled to herself as they returned to the valet, who quickly retrieved their car. Opening the door for Blossom. Brick hip bumped the valet out of the way and gently closed the door for her, before walking over to the drivers side. He buckled up and glanced at his back seat, letting out a small sigh. Blossom tilted her head, before just shaking it off. She leaned over to turn on the radio. _Saltwater room_ by _owl city,_ began to play. Blossom hummed along, until she heard a small crack of thunder.

"It'll be okay. A little rain won't hurt you." He laughed, as he continued to drive. Blossom gently placed her hand over his. She felt a small pulse of electricity flow throughout her body. Brick shivered, as he felt the same shocking feeling. The rain softly patted against the car, as the Utonium house hold appeared before them. "So I guess this is where we part ways." Brick looked down as he parked in the drive way.

"I suppose it is..." Blossom looked down saddened. She looked over at Brick, who wasn't letting go of her hand, that hand been placed over his. Blossom took a deep breath, "Brick." She called to him, his eyes moving to meet hers. She unbuckled her seat and jumped up, planting a gentle kiss onto his lips. Brick's eyes widened as she deepened the kiss, his arms slowly wrapped around her waist. Their lips melting, with every second that passed. Blossom hesitantly pulled away. Blinking as she realized what she had just done, her face flushed. "I-I'm sorry!" She quickly opened the car door and closed it before Brick could stop her, she rushed to her room through the window. Brick bit his lip as he unbuckled his seat and leaned into the back. Grabbing a Dark pink covered book, with an envelope sticking out of it's pages. He gripped it tightly. His breathing turning into pants, as is eyes welt with tears. '_No, I mustn't cry._ _She needs to know how I feel, and how I've always felt.'_ He wiped away the tears that had yet to leave his eyes. The rain began to pour down harder. He zipped out of the car, book in hand. Brick knocked on her window constantly, until she unlocked the circular frame.

"W-What!?" She closed her eyes, as tears fell down them. Brick's heart began to shatter at the sight of his precious Blossom withering. He sat down on the window ledge. "May I come in?" He beckoned. She gently nodded, looking towards the ground.

"Blossom, Here." He held out the now semi-soaked book. She gently took it and held it close to her, "What's this?" She questioned, but was silenced immediately as Brick pulled her into a tight hug. Blossom buried her face into his shoulder. "I love you, Brick." She sighed happily. His heart went from broken to soaring. "I-I love you too, Bloss. I have ever since the second time we were risen. I can't say much right now, but please… I hope you always enjoy this novel." He sighed and rubbed her back. A few tears escaping his eyes. "I...I have to go now. Don't ever stop being to independent pinkerbell."Brick kissed the her forehead, before hovering over to the window. Blossom, ran over to him and gave him one last kiss goodbye. "I love you, and don't you ever forget it!" Blossom smiled with teary eyes. He smiled and zipped into his car, before reluctantly backing away, and driving home. His hand balled into a fist, as his tears continued to flow. '_I hope she will understand I much I have loved her since the beginning.'_ He sighed, as the Utonium house slowly faded away.

Blossom tilted her head as she pulled out the envelope. Until she heard her sisters cry. She gently sat the book and envelope on her desk, before rushing over to her sister.

"Bubbles?" The asked in unison. Bubbles looked at them with a love struck expression.

"Girls! I did it! Well sort of." Bubbles hugged her childhood toy octi.

"What do you mean?" Blossom questioned.

"I sort of… kissed Boomer." Bubbles blushed and shielded her face with octi. Blossom looked at Bubbles speechless.

"Gah. Well t-that's good! I'm glad you're breaking out of your shell." Blossom smiled. Buttercup looked too angry to speak. Her body language scream she was going to kill someone.

"Um… Buttercup go take a nap." Blossom gestured Buttercup to leave. Buttercup stiffly left Bubbles' room while she mumbled some gibberish and insults towards Boomer.

Blossom smiled and congratulated her sister once more, before retiring to her own room. She locked the door, and looked around as she gently the envelope, carefully opening.

"_Dear Blossom,_

_I figured by the time you read this I'd be long gone, or packing with my brothers. __Him has threatened the city, he's threatened everyone. He even threatened you, as well as your sisters. I could never forgive myself if something were to happen to them, or especially you. E__ver since I was young. I still noticed how beautiful you were. Whether you were beat up, __dressed__ up, or just you.__ You were always so beautiful to me, even after all the things that had happened. You were reluctant but, still kind to me. I will always cherish the memories we created, good and bad. You will never leave my mind even for a split second. As long as I breath, I will fight to protect you. As long as my body withholds strength, I will make sure to support you. As long as I have you, I know I can survive. I hope you keep blooming into a beautiful rose, while I'm gone. __I will love you until the very end._

_Love, _

_-Brick"_

Blossoms hands shook as she finished every last word. She held the letter in her hands gently, as she glanced at a hand drawn rose, that Brick had left on the letter. She held the rose up to her lips, as she kissed the rose softly. "I will love you to the very end Brick. To the very end." She sniffled and held the letter close to her once more, as her tears silently streamed down her cheeks.

-_End_


End file.
